


Archer

by Axandrela



Series: We Could Become Heroes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Half-Siblings, Kid Fic, Next gen superheroes, Vigilantism, snippets of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Archer- One who wields a bow and arrows.(Or the adventures of Thomas 'Archer' Conner Queen- A boy who is simultaneously the first born and second child)





	Archer

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for a long time whether or not to write this as Tommy isn't the oldest child in his family, but he is the first born to Oliver & Felicity. But after watching parts of 6x03 (I'm a bit behind) and having a conversation (with a guy dressed as Green Arrow I met at a Halloween party) about how it would be adorable to see a baby in the arrow cave, I felt the need to write this.

He's born early in the morning, and neither of his parents have slept that night, his father arriving at the hospital almost straight from patrol. His mother sleeps that afternoon while his fourteen year old brother and their aunt fight over him, before returning to her chair in the foundry the next night with him in her arms.  
\--------------------  
He's ten months old when he takes his first steps across his mother’s area of the foundry. He stands clinging to his mothers chair and stumbles his way to where William sits at the secondary monitor. His big brother picks him up and spins him around while his mother starts squealing in joy. His father gets very worried at the screams coming through his coms.  
\--------------------  
He's a year and a half old when he meets his older cousin Olivia Merlyn. He is equally fascinated with her as he is with his younger cousin who he is too young to remember their last meeting. The older girl hides behind Aunty Sara's legs until he offers her one of his teddy bears to play with.  
\--------------------  
He's two the first time he remembers meeting Cassidy Allen. She's littler than him just like his cousin Laurel. But unlike his cousin who toddles after him, she is fast. She's a blur of purple as he watches in awe as she zips around the room with lightning trailing after her. And then suddenly they're both on the floor surrounded by ice, and she's giggling as snowflakes fall on their faces.  
\--------------------  
He's three years old when he gets another brother. Upon meeting the tiny boy he is confused and points back and forth between his older and younger brothers asking what this tiny thing is, because it isn't a brother like William. His big brother explains to him that the tiny one will be big enough to play with soon, but he doesn't believe him.  
\--------------------  
His older brother leaves for university when he is four years old. He doesn't understand why Mommy and Daddy are hugging him so tightly and crying when they drop him off at school, but then then William isn't home for dinner. Even when they head into the foundry that night he isn't there. He sits in his big brother's chair hugging his little brother tightly and makes the one year old promise to never leave him to go to school.  
\--------------------  
He’s five years old and doesn't understand why he has to go to school. He wants to stay at the foundry and play with Robbie and their two baby cousins. Between Mommy and William they manage to convince him that school is fun, but he is very unimpressed with not being allowed to bring his toy bow to school with him.  
\--------------------  
He is six years old and doesn't like it when Team Flash comes to visit. He thinks the adults are awesome, and the two little kids are hilarious with their powers, but his problem is one Cassidy Allen. He can't play tag when she's there because her speed makes it unfair, and water fights are no fun because she freezes the water before it hits her. But his biggest problem is that he doesn't like sharing his cousin Laurel with her. Luckily Olivia still plays with him.  
\--------------------  
He is eight years old when he decides that Gotham is too far away. When Olivia lived in Central with Aunty Sara she came to visit all the time, but now that Aunty Laurel is back and Olivia lives with her now, she doesn't visit as much. He wants to play with her, but now it isn't as simple as having a speedster run her over for the afternoon, now she has to take an airplane or drive for a very long time. He thinks that she should move back closer to him, but Aunty Laurel simply ruffles his hair and pulls him into a hug when he suggests so.  
\--------------------  
He's ten years old when he decides that he doesn't like sitting with his Mom at her computers anymore. It used to be fun when he was little and both Mom and William would teach him what everything on the screens was, but now he knows it all and it's boring. Besides, Artemis has now decided that she likes watching the monitors and she's only five, so it must be for babies. Soon his mother stops asking if he's going to join her, as he heads for the targets the moment they enter the foundry.  
\--------------------  
He isn't sure what to think when he is twelve and William brings a girl home for Chrismukkah. Sure he knows intellectually that his big brother is an adult and has a love life, but seeing proof of it in front of him is weird. Robbie and the twins agree with him but Olivia and Laurel think its sweet and giggle when William and his girlfriend get caught under the mistletoe. He gets a flick on the ear when he mimes gagging at the sight.  
\--------------------  
He's fourteen and still getting used to having a sister-in-law, and having his brother back in the foundry most nights, when they tell him that he is going to be an uncle soon. It's a strange thought and he can't quite rap his head around it as he sneaks out to go on patrol against his parents wishes. His parents find out about his secret patrols that night when he returns home hours after they return from the foundry with a broken arm.  
\--------------------  
He realizes that he like-likes Cassidy when he is sixteen. They're sparring with his weapons and her powers at the STAR Labs air strip when he comes to this realization. It shocks him so much that he forgets to dodge and her next blast of ice hits him in the chest, pushing him flat onto his back. As she leans over him asking if he's alright, he isn't sure if his breathlessness is due to being winded or due to how close she is to him.  
\--------------------  
He's eighteen when he is given a suit, a codename and is actually allowed to patrol at night. He stands proudly next to his father in a matching suit, as his mother's voice rings over the coms telling them their first mission of the night. Faintly in the background he can hear both of his brothers relaying missions to other groups of Team Arrow.


End file.
